Lost and Found
by LivvyBubbleGum
Summary: Sequel to First Mission Back Home. All the MIA agents are ALIVE! Can they be saved? MAJOR C/Z!
1. What Do I Do!

**Okay! Here is the NEW STORY!!! **_**Lost and Found **_**it is the sequel to **_**First Mission: Back Home **_**hope you like it!!!**

**Chapter 1- What Do I Do?**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I decided to go find Bex, I didn't want to tell Zach, if I was to get his parents (and all the other agents) back, I would have to have help, and I WAS NOT getting Zach involved, it was his parents but I needed to do this, it is my fault if I never found my dad, and if Julia never got taken, everything would be okay, but it isn't.

I walked around, and Zach found me before Bex did, shoot!

"Cammie, are you okay?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"No, but where is Bex?" I said, and he hugged me, I tried to pull away but he held me there.

You want to tell me anything first?" He asked, and I shook my head and went off to Bex, he let go of me, probably because I was crying.

Bex ran over to me when she saw me, and I cried, ad she brought me to our room (we were sharing)

"What is it Cammie?" She asked, and rubbed the tears away from my eyes and stopped crying, slowly.

"Everyone Mia is……"I couldn't finish my sentence, and Bex was getting annoyed, but my teary self.

"What Cammie?" She asked, and I could do was whisper.

"They are still alive." I said, and full out cried again, and Bex's face went blank, and then started crying too. Then Grant and Zach came in.

"Why are you both crying?" They said and Bex knew we couldn't tell them. So I lied, well the best I could.

"They are going to k-kill Julia if she doesn't switch sides!" I said, and started crying again, haha, it worked!

"Oh, well we will leave you be." Grant said, and him and Zach left, and Bex looked at me, and we had a silent conversation, as many we have already had.

_Lie?_

_Yea, pretty good huh?_

_Yup!_

_Now what do we do about 'them'?_

_We get your dad and Solomon to help us get them out._

I nodded, and we left the room, no longer crying, but would we have the guts to tell them the truth?

**Ohh! Do you like it?!?!?!? I DO!**

**So does ZACH think she lied???!?!?!?**

**REVIEW!!**

**I know it is short, but new stories or sequels I always start small! Sorry!**

**Song of the chapter:**

**Elise Estrada-Crushed**

**~Twilight113~**


	2. Spy

**Okay! Here is the NEW STORY!!! **_**Lost and Found **_**it is the sequel to **_**First Mission: Back Home **_**hope you like it!!!**

**PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG OF THE CHAPTER! WHILE READING!**

**Song Of The Chapter**

**Spy-Shakira**

**Chapter 2- Spy**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

Bex and I were going to meet Julia, and sometime soon. We were running out of time, Zach and Grant would soon enough find out Julia wasn't going to die, and Bex and I needed to become real _spies_, if we wanted to get this done, so we went to my dad and Solomon, and tell them we were going no matter what they said.

We walked down the hall, into the library, and yes we were done crying.

"Dad?" I said, and we walked in.

"Yes Cam?" He asked and I walked over to where I heard the voice, and Bex followed.

"We need to tell you something." I started, and Bex finished.

"You have to promise not to tell, and help us." She said, and my dad and Solomon looked at each other, and nodded.

"Alright, but it depends, how classified do you think it is?" Solomon asked, and my dad nodded, and Bex and I looked at each other.

_Level 6?_

_No way! Like level 9 or 10_

_Alright Bex_

"It is about a level 9 clearance." I said, and their eyes widened haha!

"Really?" My dad asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, it is the truth." I said while looking into his eyes. He nodded.

"She is telling the truth." He said, simple as that wow!

"Alright, what is the classified information, and where do we come in?" Solomon asked, and Bex and I smirked.

"Well, we have been informed that ALL the MIA agents are being held captive, and still alive. You come in by helping us get them back, and you promised no backing out." I said, and Bex nodded in agreement.

"Okay, who did you get this information from?" My dad asked, I looked him in the eyes and told him.

_Julia told me._

_NO! It isn't true then!_

_I watched her, there was a lie detector she even looked me in the eyes and told me. It is the truth deal with it._

_Okay, I believe you, you better not be wrong._

I just nodded and looked back to Bex.

"No one else knows, we told Zach and Grant that we cried cause Julia was going to die, so we have to get her out, and leave on a plane to Jamaica by like tonight." I said, and they nodded.

"Okay, we will get the flight arrangements and you two get Julia. Meet here again at 6 o'clock sharp.

"Alright." We said, and left.

Bex and I were both thinking one thing, and that was.

_How is this going to end up?_

Zach POV

"I can't believe they are going to kill Cam's sister!" Grant said, and I nodded.

"But why did they cry? She must of told her something." I said, and Grant nodded.

"Let's get Jonas to look at their conversation!" Grant said, and I nodded, and we went to find Jonas.

"Hey Jonas, can you help us find the tape from Cammie and Julia's interrogation?" I asked, and Jonas nodded.

"I will try, but no guarantees." He said, and cracked open his computer and madly started typing, and that is when Liz and Macey decided to come in. We already saw it, but we needed to see if anything else was recorded.

"GOT IT!" Jonas yelled, he didn't notice Liz and Macey there! SHOOT!

"Got what?" Macey asked, and looked over to the computer screen.

"Oh well, we are re-watching the interrogation, cause apparently Julia is going to die." Grant said, and Macey and Liz's eyes widened.

"OH! Well we want to watch too!" Liz said, and we nodded. Jonas opened the screen.

_~Camera feed~_

"_What company do you work for?" Cammie asked._

"_Gee, I wonder, Circle of Cavern." Julia replied back._

"_Why were you in the forest?" Cammie asked back quickly it was a fast pace interrogation._

"_I was looking for our do-good father who escaped! You dumbass." Julia replied, and Cammie took a calming breath in._

"_First I am not a dumbass, cause I am NOT the one being interrogated. Second who is working with you??" Cammie snapped back, wow Cammie was getting really pissed, really fast._

"_Easy Circle of Cavern." She said, and Cammie rolled her eyes._

"_No, name, I need names." Cammie replied back._

"_Hmm, let me think…NO!" She yelled, ad Cammie was on her toes with allk this snappy-ness coming from her._

"_Why not? You don't trust your life-long Bff? You don't trust the one who taught you everything you know? That is low Julia, even for you!" Cammie replied, wait what?_

"_No, but I know we are being video tapped, and I am NOT telling you names because you aren't classified to know." She said, and Cammie smirked._

"_Okay the, tell me this. Why are they trying to kill me?" Cammie asked, and met her sisters gaze, and he mouth dropped._

"_They….what?" Julia said, and Cammie just stared into her eyes, and looked into her ring._

"_They have been trying to kill me, and everyone I care about. You didn't know?" Cammie said, and Julia just shrugged._

"_No, I didn't know! They kept me in the black, and kept telling me you were the enemy……..?" Julia said, and Cammie shook her head._

"_Julia, the people who took dad, are the people trying to kill me." She said, and wasn't sharing that classified information, but could get in trouble for it, or not._

"_Oh well, I will give you 5 names, and they are important, but one of them I need to tell you alone okay?" She said, and Cammie nodded._

"_Albert Greenways, Cavern's basically the second in command. Jacob Caber, who is basically in charge, George Cloony, yes he was a Cavern agent, but died, Clary Anderson, Cavern's top agent. And….wait, turn the camera's off" She said, and Cammie nodded, and the camera's went black._

_~End Of Camera Feed~_

"Nothing more that we didn't know! This is, hey! Wait, Liz here is an unopened file…….." Jonas said, and him and Liz typed, and opened something else…………

"They said for no one but the director to watch this, I don't know why, but we soon will." Liz said and clicked open the screen

_~Camera Feed~_

"_Who else?" Cammie asked, and her face went cold, stone, and then sad._

"_Cole, Cole Markson, Cammie, our old best friend." Julia replied, and Cammie's face fell. _

"_What else do you know?" She asked._

"_All those agents that went 'MIA' are all alive, and even those 'Goode's they annoy the crap out of the guards." She said, andher eyes widened, in schock, pure shock.._

"_Why are you so shocked about the Goode's?" She asked and Cam just shook my head._

"_I am going to send the director in." Cammie said, and ran out._

_~End Of Camera Feed~_

I……I never knew! My parents were alive, with many other agents, and why was Julia going to die? This was making NO sense! I decided to ask Cammie, it was after 6 o'clock, and was always in the lobby around this time.

"Want to come meet Cammie with me?" I asked, and they all nodded.

We were looking in the lobby for Bex and Cammie, they were nowhere in sight.

Then Headmistress Morgan came running down to us.

"Cammie, Bex, Julia, Chris, and Joe are all gone!" She yelled as she ran towards us.

Oh no, we were too late!

**AN-**

**CLIFFY!!!!!! LOVE ME?! I DO! I am trying to update soon! But I have homework, so I don't know when I will update next! I WILL TRY!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**~Twilight113~**


	3. What is happenig, NOW?

**Okay! Here is the NEW STORY!!! **_**Lost and Found **_**it is the sequel to **_**First Mission: Back Home **_**hope you like it!!!**

**PLEASE LISTEN TO THE SONG OF THE CHAPTER! WHILE READING!**

**Song Of The Chapter**

**Spy-Shakira**

**Chapter 3- What is happening, NOW?**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Zach POV

They are gone! Oh NO! How….how could she? She wanted to save Julia……….. WHAT ELSE? DAMNIT GOODE! THINK!!!!!!

"I can't think of anywhere they would go………Cammie and Bex told us Julia was going to die though………….." I said, and Mrs. Morgan laughed.

"Well she has definitely perfected her lying skills. Zach, her sister was going to live and go to Gallagher Academy." She said, WHAT?!

"WHAT?!" Grant, Liz, Macey, Jonas, and I said.

"Yes. She wanted to be with Cammie. She told us she would die. If we didn't let her stay with her sister. She also said that she would never betray her sister, or at least not on purpose." She finished.

"Wait, then why did she lie to us?" I asked and everyone shook their heads, and shrugged.

"Didn't we see that extra clip…………..LIZ! At the end of the video, what Julia said before Cammie left, you think……………….?" Jonas trailed off, and Liz's eyed widened.

"OMG! SHE TOTALLY DID!" Liz yelled and ran to her room, and re-opened the file.

_~Camera Feed~_

"_Who else?" Cammie asked, and her face went cold, stone, and then sad._

"_Cole, Cole Markson, Cammie, our old best friend." Julia replied, and Cammie's face fell. _

"_What else do you know?" She asked._

"_All those agents that went 'MIA' are all alive, and even those 'Goode's they annoy the crap out of the guards." She said, and her eyes widened, in shock, pure shock._

"_Why are you so shocked about the Goode's?" She asked and Cam just shook my head._

"_I am going to send the director in." Cammie said, and ran out._

_~End Of Camera Feed~_

"That is why she left! They were going to save everyone! So that means we let them do it." Liz said, what? WHY?

"What? Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Well if we interfere they will just get found and not return. If we let them do what they do best they will succeed the mission. Get it?" Liz said and we all nodded, and we all went and watched _Bride Wars. _Not my pick, it is a stupid movie, but may as well. I got soooo boring!

"Okay, that was…………never mind." Grant said because Macey gave him a glare and we all laughed.

Grant and Bex were good together, but Bex was gone. Like Liz and Jonas are, and like me and Cammie. I miss Cammie.

"YOU MISS CAMMIE?" Macey and Liz yelled at the same time.

"Yes I miss Cammie, but please, _please _don't tell her, I will tell her myself okay?" I said, and they nodded, and we went back to watching movies next was _Transformer 2. _Great………it is a good movie but I have seen it a lot already.

Soon after the movie ended we went to bed. I wasn't tired, my mind was on CAMMIE! Of all people. Well, I did love her, and I wish she was here, and she could fall asleep in my arms.

_~Next Moring~_

I walked downstairs and everyone was eating breakfast I was becoming a wreck. I was falling apart, and then Bex's phone rang.

"_Hello?" _she answered.

"_Bex, I need you to put me on speaker." _Cammie? Said.

"_Alright Cam" _She said and put the phone on speaker and set it on the table.

"_Okay everyone. I needed to tell you I am safe, and I am just dealing with something personal. My father and Mr. Solomon are on their way back. They couldn't help Julia and I. Zach, you parents are with them, but they will need doctors, my dad is about to phone my mom, but please, please stay safe. If any of you are taken, my mission is a fail already so stay safe at all costs. Talk to you when this is finished, bye." _ Cammie said, and with that the phone line went dead, but where and what was she doing?

"Well, that was…………"Bex started and I finished.

"She said my parents were alive….." I said and everyone stared at me.

"We know but we need to keep safe, at all costs remember? We will visit you parents when they are in the hospital, okay Zach?" Liz said, and I just nodded and went to sit on the couch. **(AN-They were by the kitchen table for the call)**

**AN-**

**Ohhhhhhh cliffy? Or not really? I thik it was!**

**Well……………..what did you think?**

**What will happen?**

**Here is a call between Cammie ad Zach, if she called him on her personal mission:**

**Cammie- Hey Zach**

**Zach-Cammie! My parents just got back with your dad. What are you doing?**

**Cammie-Zach, I am getting rid of what was holding me back.**

**DEAD LINE………………………………….**

**(Yes that was a clue to the story/next chapter)**

**~Twilight113~**


	4. Sisters

**Okay! I forgot to say:**

**BEX TOOK A PLANE BACK BECAUSE CAMMIE WANTED TO GO ALONE!**

**SHE ONLY DROVE HER TO THEM TO THE AIRPORT!**

**Chapter 4- Sisters**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Zach POV

I wanted to know where Cammie was, and I wanted to see my parents again! I missed them more than I thought I ever did. It was about an hour after Cammie called, another hour until I see my parents, another hour of torture, ad wondering if my family (and girlfriend) are okay.

"ZACH!" Mrs. Morgan yelled, and I ran downstairs to everyone.

"Yea?" I said, when I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"We are going to meet up with your parents at the airport. Alright?" She said, and I nodded and we all went into the limo.

I couldn't help wonder, where is Cammie………………………………..

Cammie POV

It has been an hour since I called them, and I wasn't calling them again, anytime soon. Cole Markson, he was my only weakness, and I had to kill him. I loved him, I did, but as a BEST FRIEND but, he actually LOVED me!

I just couldn't let myself love him back, and when he moved I realized how much I did love him, but never the way he loved me, and it is like the only reason I can't go back! I have to face him, even if it turns out bad, no matter what, no matter……..

"Cammie?" Julia asked, and I looked at her.

"Yea?" I asked, and she looked at me, in the eyes.

"I want you to know I would NEVER try to kill you or go against you. I just wanted you to know that, and whatever happens, happens." She said, and I nodded.

"I know you would never try to hurt me, purposely, and thanks for telling me." I said, and leaned in and gave her a hug.

"I think we should phone dad." She whispered into my shoulder.

"Yea, I guess, but he is probably with everyone by now…….."I said, and she shrugged.

"So?" She said, and I laughed.

"Good old Jules!" I said, and ran she HATED that nickname.

"GET BACK HERE! CAMERIOUS!" She yelled and I HATED that nickname!

"NEVER CALL ME CAMERIOUS! JULES!" I yelled and tackled her, ha! I WON!

"I WIN!" I said, and she frowned and I let her get up, and we dialed dad's number.

_~The Call~_

"_Hello?" Dad answered, and Julia and I laughed._

"_JULIA! CAMERON!" He yelled, and we continued laughing._

"_Sorry dad, we just wanted to know how everything was?" I said, and he sighed._

"_Everything, is good. What about you two?" He asked and we laughed, only a little though._

"_Oh, up to our mischievousness again, as usual. Who is there with you?" I asked, and Julia nodded._

"_Oh jut me and the Goodes, excluding Zach." He said, oh okay!_

"_Okay, well sorry but we have to go now! Love you, bye dad! Tell the Goodes we say hi!" We said, and hung up._

_~End Of Call~_

"Well, that was a good call!" She said, and I laughed.

"Okay, let's get to work!" I said, and we ran to the living room, and made a plan. Three words.

Cole Will Pay!

**AN-**

**Sorry it is short! I am out of time, and it was kinda a filler chapter, all the action is next, and I am getting very evil! :(**

**Sorry! I will update when I can!**

**~Twilight113~**


	5. A Plan and Part One

**I am soooooooooo sorry! I am really busy! I am updating, or updating slower because of a few reasons:**

**Homework**

**Lots of Fanfic stories**

**Well out-of-school activities**

**I am trying though!!! Anyways! Back to the story!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 5-A Plan, and Part 1**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I woke up early the next morning, and sat by the window, and looked. Looked for an answer, but the only one I saw was to kill me ex-best friend. It was going to be hard, but I couldn't have an outside weakness.

"Cammie?" Julia asked groggily as she woke up and turned to me.

"Yea?" I asked as she turned to me, more awake.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I am trying to think of how I will be able to kill Cole, he was so close to us………"

"I know, but still, he is and, and he needs to be gone."

"I know as well, we will need a plan, and an excellent on at that!" I said and we got out paper, and a pencil and got to work

**~After They Made The Plan (AN- Haha! You have to wait to know what the plan it!!)~**

**~At The Mall~**

We decided to go shopping, and see if part one will work, part one, in action!

Well I guess you want to know Part One, so here it is:

_Operatives: Cameron Morgan and Julia Morgan_

_Objective: Find out if Cole 'Hawk' Markson will look for tem, aka tail them._

That was all out Part One of the plan was, we needed to know if he would be wherever we were, and if he is, Part Two gets a lot easier, for us not him.

"Ohhhh! I NEED THAT TOP!" Julia yelled at me as she ran into the store. I followed her, obviously.

She saw this striped purple tee with a purple rope near the bottom it was cute, maybe I could get the aqua colour………. HEY!I ended up getting two shirts. I got a striped blue/aqua colour shirt, and a blue shoulder shirt, they were sooo cute (and hot if I might add!). We are still teenage girls, and teenage girls LOVE to shop! **(AN- Link to the shirt is on my profile)**

We both bought the shirt (purple and aqua), the best was to blend in, is to act like you belong, and now we were shopping, while spying which was really fun!!!!

Next she wanted a dress, oh dear!

I got a grey tube dress, and she got a pink/purple plaid dress with spaghetti straps. We had a good day shopping, but we still needed a swim suit………….

Well! We better get looking!!!!!

I got a floral bikini, and she got a plaid bikini, we were just about to get a snack, and we saw Cole, we smirked and walked back to the car, and drove back to the hotel.

Plan One, Part One complete.

**AN-**

**Okay! THERE IT IS!!!!!**

**I have everything they bought on my profile!**

**Thankx fro reading! REVIEW!**

**If you review, I update! ;)**

**~Twilight113~**


	6. AN

**AN-**

**I am changing my USERNAME so it may be different!!!**

**~Twilight113~**

**Soon to be…………**

**LivvyBubbleGum**


	7. Plan Completetion? Or Not

**I am still sorry for not updating! I am trying! They may be a bit shorter!**

**Chapter 6-Plan Completion? Or Not……..**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I knew Cole would follow us, and we went home (or well…..the hotel) and curled on the couch and watched the Twilight movies, they were good and Taylor Lautner was in one word………..HOTT!

We gushed and had fun, before our mission re-started. We chatted for about another hour after the movie, and believe it or not we fell asleep.

We woke up, got dressed, and put our plan in action.

Oh yea! You don't know…….here it is:

_Operatives: Cameron Morgan and Julia Morgan_

_Objective: Kill Cole 'Hawk' Markson, and infiltrate CofC._

Easy right? It was easy up to the 'Cole' part, he was our weakness, and we needed to get rid of that last weakness.

We were strolling around the mall, again, and spotted 'Hawk' and nodded to each other and started to the parking lot, we got in the car and drove downtown, and it was deserted enough, to kidnap, so we thought and hoped.

We got out of the car and walked down the deserted street. We could hear the whistling of the wind, and sound of our footsteps on the pavement.

"Well well, lookie here." Cole said from behind us, and smirked, very evily I might add.

"Hello? DO I know you?" I asked playing 'dumb' it was fun if you ever tried it!

"Oh yes I do know you Ms. Morgan." He said my name as a curse, and then I almost pounced.

"Oh and let me guess……………Mr. Markson? I presume." I said and grinned, and his face fell, into a frown, and sadness washed over his face.

"I wish you wouldn't remember……."

"Yea, well I did, why are you here?"

"I am supposed to kidnap you."

"All by yourself?"

"Yes, they believed you would have forgot me or just thought I was innocent, guess not."

"Well obviously, I thought Cavern was smarter than that………guess not!" I said and lunged at him, and he was unconscious, we pulled him into the car, and while I drove Julia took all the communication and tracking devices off him.

We got him back to our apartment/hotel room, and we tied him to a chair, and it was in a room, with one door, and no windows, or air shafts, I made sure of that, we sat in the other room, and waited for him to wake, we knew he woke up, because we heard him groaning.

"Well, who ever thought you two of all people would outsmart me?" right when he said it, someone banged on the door, leaving Julia and I speechless.

**AN-  
Hehe, evil cliffy! :P**

**REVIEW!**

**I am trying to update, they might be short, BUT IT IS AN UPDATE!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


	8. CIA

**I am still sorry for not updating! I am trying! They may be a bit shorter!**

**Chapter 7-CIA**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I went to look, and found DAD there! OH SHIT!

I opened the door and he was M-A-D!

"Heyy dad." I said as he spoke I couldn't believe what he said.

"Where is Cole? The CIA needs him for questioning."

"Why?"

"He knows everything about Cavern."

"But he knows everything about Julia and I too! We can't risk him getting away or anything!" I yelled, and glared at my father.

"Well the CIA think otherwise, go speak to him, and you may come with us."

I nodded and went to Cole.

"Well guess who is here?"

"Your father and I am going to the CIA, sweet…."

"Yea, well so are we." Julia said coming up behind me, and I smirked.

"Yup! SO get up." I said, and he frowned.

"I can't" he said.

"OH! Well who needs help NOW?" I yelled and Cole looked hurt, and I felt bad for him, but he hurt me, it needed to me done.

"Please help me." He asked and I nodded and helped him up, and we were on our way to the CIA finally! We arrived and I walked in, and there were Cole's parents….

**AN-**

**I know! SHORT! But I am trying to update all my stories! I Will update more tomorrow!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


	9. CIA Part 2THE END

**I am still sorry for not updating! I am trying! **

**Chapter 8-CIA Part 2**

**All Rights To Ally Carter**

Cammie POV

I couldn't believe it, their family was full of triple agents! I ran up to Cole and gave him a hug, I kept telling him how sorry I was and to never do it again, he accepted every one, and he was just trying to keep Julia and I safe….aww! Sweet right? Not in the romance way, more of the overprotective brother way for me…..but Julia on the other hand LOVES him! He slung his arm over my shouldaer and the other over Julia's and I swore she blushed and I laughed and they both looked at and said,

"What?" When they noticed they said it at the same time they blushed and I laughed and then they glared at me and we continued walking.

"Mom! Dad! It's my girls!" Cole yelled to his parents and we both smacked him on the back of the head.

"Yup, just like old time's right Julia?"

"Right sis!" She yelled and we flipped Cole and ran away, to hide, yup everything is back to normal. And in the distance all our parents were laughing (Cole parents and my parents and Solomon). I ran away from Julia and went up to Cole while she was looking for a spot to hide and I went to talk to him.

"Hey Cole!"

"Gah! Cammie no scaring!"

"Haha, anyways right to the point. Do you like-like Julia?"

"Ummmm…"

"I will take it is a yes she is hiding behind the bush go up behind her and kiss her, she likes you too, now GO! Before I regret it!" At that he ran over there and went behind her and kissed her, and then I heard her scream, and then all you could hear was kissing, and I smiled, they are perfect for each other…

Someone came up behind me and covered my eyes, it was familiar hands…..

"Miss me Gallagher Girl?"

"No, but I know you missed me." I said and turned around to face him. I smiled up at him and he kissed me, and I ended up being pushed up against a wall, and all the adults were gone. I wonder why…..*insert wink here*

When were finished making out I hugged Zach and we walked back to Gallagher hand-in-hand. Everything was back to normal, there is still Cavern, but what else is new? Oh yea, Julia and Cole! *Insert chick-scream here*

All we did that night was watch movies and hang out, it was perfect and it would only be for so long, but nothing could ever ruin that moment not even they tried, wait! I SPOKE TOO SOON NO!

"GET OUT DAD!" I yelled towards the door.

"YES! GET LST ADULTS! NONE ALLOWED I HERE!" Cole yelled after me, and I smiled at him, I had my best friend back, even if he did try to kill me at one point…FORGET THAT! I am un-killable. In the distance we could heard the adults re-think their plan and groan that we kept catching them, well hey, we are good(and goode), but if we don't want to be found, we can be lost, and found by the one we want to find us.

**AN-**

**Hey! This is the end of the story! I am running out of time to update, and I am getting busy! S I am wrapping up my stories! If I make another story, then expect SLOW updates! I am almost don all my stories except my version of GG4, that will be the only story I will have up at the end of the summer! I AM SORRY!**

**I am ending all the stories early! I had a totally different idea that the CofC wanted Cole's family because of the information they know, but I have NO TIME to write it, so if you want to write it PM ME! But please get my permission or I will report you! It is still my idea!**

**PS-I planned this story to be 25 chapters! See, it would have been epic…..**

**THANK-YOU!**

**~LivvyBubbleGum~**


End file.
